


The Omega Sentence

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Branding, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has been under suppressants for years hiding his omega nature but after an unpleasant experience in jail he'll have to learn to be a proper omega, always obedient to his alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Omega Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:Prison!fic, Alpha!Jensen, Broken!Omega!Jared, (past)abuse, (Past)non-con, dub-con, humiliation, Branding,(blink and you miss) reference to (Non-sexual) infantilism.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Title** : **The Omega Sentence**  
  


 

Jared pulled his shackled legs closer to his body, peering from behind his bangs as the guard turned the key to his cell-door. The blue of the _corrector_ flared terrible and bright as the hulking man commanded, “Position!”

He didn’t dare to disobey- the last times correctional move still a painful burnt circle on his right bicep; scrambling to his feet awkwardly and waiting to see why he had been summoned. His hopes crashed when he realized he was being taken to the auction block.

The ‘Auction-Block’ itself was a misnomer- no actual auctions ever occurred there; but the prisoners who were sent there were in all practicality ‘sold’ to the alpha desirous of ‘buying’ their prison sentence. In theory the prisoner was free to return to society once their sentence was officially over; but as far as Jared knew, no Omega ‘sold’ ever became free again: shackled by their responsibility to the children they bore for their alphas. Jared curled up in the corner of the room he was pushed into, praying no one would want him.

_His prayers went unanswered_

Jared didn’t know how long it was before the first alpha- a balding man with a paunch bigger than Jared’s forearm, came to inspect him. He had barely managed to get to his feet when the man wrinkled his face in disgust.  
“It’s tall.”

Jared ducked his head- used to being treated like an object but humiliated nevertheless. The guard chuckled.

“And doesn’t look neutered”

Jared’s head shot up in horror.

“He isn’t.” The guard confirmed.

“I don’t like my Omega’s unclean.” The alpha growled before walking away.

Jared sank back to his knees in relief; not that it lasted long given that a second alpha came to check him out within a few minutes. Dressed in a crisp navy-blue three-piece suit, the alpha had an almost regal air about him. The beady brown eyes brightened with interest as Jared climbed to his feet.  
“Big for an Omega, ain’t it?” A cultured voice enquired.

“Yeah, was pretending to be an alpha all this while.”

The glittering eyes seemed to get brighter at the idea, musing “Really? Guess it’s untrained then...”

The guard shook his head, “Nah; we don’t have put ‘em on the block without minimum training... would you like a closer look, Alpha?”

“Yes, not going to buy something without proper inspection.”

Jared shrank back against the wall, not liking the sound of being ‘inspected’; but didn’t protest when the guard grabbed his chain and dragged him to what he guessed was the ‘inspection-room’.

Bent over a padded bench with his legs spread and pants off; Jared tried to stay unaffected by the steady stream of comment.

  
“It’ll need to be neutered- why give ‘em ideas, you know? Not like it’s going to need those parts of its anatomy again.” The voice laughed.  
He closed his eyes at the snap of latex and went deathly still when bone-dry (gloved) fingers probed the tender opening on display.  
“Is- is that scarring?” The alpha’s inflectionless voice enquired as though he was asking about the weather.

The guard coughed awkwardly, “Yes, probably... there was an incident a couple of months ago...”

“It’s defective then...and I’m not taking it. Why pay for something that’s already damaged.”

“Of course” The guard agreed unctuously; following the alpha out and leaving Jared exposed and humiliated on the bench till someone came to retrieve him.

He had begun to believe he wouldn’t end up sold on his very first day (which wasn’t all that uncommon) when the cell-door clanged open for a third time.

He peered through his bangs at the silhouette of the tall figure that accompanied the guard. He couldn’t make out the man’s features clearly because of the lights which had come on in the corridor, but he appeared to be dressed in casual jeans and layered shirts. The broad shoulders hinted at thick muscles and Jared was sure that if he wanted, this was one alpha that could put him down without breaking a sweat despite Jared’s size.

The man didn’t wait for the guard, striding forward to stop in front of him and lifting Jared’s chin to look at his face without apprehension. Jared got a glimpse of vivid green eyes before dropping his gaze the way he had been trained.

“Pretty,” A deep rumbling voice declared, “I’ll take him.”

Even the guard seemed taken aback, “You don’t want to inspect him first?”

“Nah... Nobody’s perfect and he’s the one I want.”

Jared ducked his head- _looks like he was getting sold after all_.

Lost in his thoughts, he stumbled when the guard yanked at his chains, blushing when he saw the piercing green gaze narrow at his clumsiness. The chains around his ankles made walking difficult and Jared tripped a couple of times as he tried to keep up with the brisk pace the guard set.

The cold tiles of the ‘Processing room’ made him flinch- the sudden drop in temperature making the fullness of his bladder known. He bit his lip; mutely pushing his left hand through the slot indicated. The sharp sting of the electrical burn took him by surprise as the skin on the back of his hand was branded with a barcode. He wasn’t given a chance to catch his breath as he was pushed down on his stomach over the cold steel of the table in the centre of the room. He had wondered about its purpose when they walked in- _guess he was about to find out_.

The skin of his hand still burning distracted him from the fact that his shirt was rucked up and a slender block pressed against the small of his back. Even knowing it was coming, the sudden agony of being branded took him completely by surprise- the pain making him lose control of his bladder in distress.

Ignoring the wetness of his pants, he tried to move away from the burn on his lower back but strong hands grabbed at him- forcing him to be still. He gasped when the block was pulled off, undoubtedly taking some of his skin with it; unable to help the tears which leaked his eyes at the agony of the entire process. His eyes searched out the alpha responsible for his pain and found the viridian gaze locked on him from across the room.

The guards responsible for ‘processing’ were apparently born without a sympathetic bone in their body because they were neither careful nor gentle as the manhandled him to his feet- wet pants and all.

Hoping the ‘processing’ was over he took a hesitant step towards the green-eyed alpha, only to be yanked back and dragged to another room. The beta present tutted at his bedraggled appearance and cleaned him off with clinical touches; taping a bandage to both brands before forcing him on another table. He wondered if he was going to end up castrated after all when she turned back with an adult-diaper in her hands.

Cheeks burning with humiliation he followed the instructions mutely allowing the beta to put the diaper on him and dress him in a shapeless shift.

  
Her calculating gaze swept over him once before she deemed him ‘ready’ and led him o the corridor outside the processing room where he found the alpha waiting. The man extended a hand –palm up, to him as they approached and not knowing how else to respond; Jared put his uninjured hand in the warm callused grip... wordlessly trailing after the man out of the Omega Centre.

The apartment-complex they pull in front of reminded Jared of his own bachelor pad before his imprisonment; but the fact that the alpha was yet to speak a word to him made any relief he might have had from the familiarity of the surroundings irrelevant.

The silent, brooding man was not unkind per-say; but Jared still rushed to obey any command- even the silent ones: slipping his hand back into the callused grip as he was guided up two flights to a small 2BHK apartment. He stood uncertainly just inside the door till the man tugged slightly on the hand he still held; making Jared take a graceless step toward him.

“Sit.” The same whiskey-smooth voice directed as the alpha went to prepare what Jared assumed was dinner.

Not sure if he would be allowed on furniture, Jared sank to his knees next to the dining table; making the alpha chuckle softly. The man ruffled his hair, “Not on the floor, Sweetheart... C’mon.”

He blinked gratefully when the man helped him up and guided him to a spot on the table, hiding his wince when the diaper crinkled noisily at the movement.

It wasn’t long before a bowl of soup was put before him; and given he hadn’t eaten all day; he took a huge gulp when the man nodded at him to begin.

Only; he was totally unprepared for how spicy it was after the tasteless prison fare he had eaten for the past seven months.  
The unexpected heat and burn of spices had him coughing violently; accidentally overturning the bowl as he grabbed at the water tumbler. Bits of the steaming liquid landed on his clothes while the rest continued to drip off the table at a sluggish pace.

Glancing up in horror, he briefly caught the thoughtful expression in his alpha’s green eyes before the man was moving to limit the damage to a minimum. He blinked up in incomprehension when the man reached for him once he had cleaned the mess off the floor and cleared the table.  
“S’rry.” He whispered, not wanting to be punished so soon into his time with the alpha, “I’m sorry.” He repeated.

“Sshhh... it’s okay sweetheart. Just gonna get you cleaned up.”

He nodded as he followed the alpha to the bathroom mutely, allowing him to remove the shapeless shift and wipe the drops of food from his skin with a wet wash cloth. He bit his lip; feeling totally humiliated as the man wiped him down and dressed him in one of his own tee-shirts before guiding him back to the table by hand again.

This time instead of placing a bowl in front of Jared, the alpha dragged his own chair closer and picked up the spoon; blowing on the hot soup for a moment before bringing it to Jared’s lips. “Open up, c’mon...”

The omega’s lips opened of their own volition, accepting the bite even as the tips of his ears turned red with embarrassment.

“You’ll have to learn to do this on your own...” The alpha mumbled softly, continuing to feed Jared like a child, wiping his chin with a tissue every once in a while.

Jared didn’t answer, sipping from the proffered spoon till the bowl was empty; part amazed and part horrified by the whole idea of being treated like a helpless baby.

Once they had finished, the alpha followed Jared into the bathroom, observing him as he completed his nightly ablutions. He obediently climbed under the covers when the alpha pulled it down for him, surprised when the man perched on the corner of his bed after tucking him in and stroked his head.

“I’ll let you wear your diaper to bed tonight, Jared; but from tomorrow I expect you to use the toilet like a big-boy. Think you can manage that, Sweetheart?”

The omega nodded frantically.

“Good-boy... it’s okay if you have accidents for the first couple of times, alright? I don’t want you to worry about that. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Jared nodded again.

The alpha smiled gently at him, ruffling the hair he had been petting before rising, turning back at the door: “Is my baby scared of the dark? You need the night-lamp on?”

Jared shook his head.

The alpha smiled, “Goodnight, Jared... and feel free to come to me if you need. Sleep tight.”

Jared wondered why the man (- _he didn’t even know the alpha’s name yet!_ ) seemed intent on treating him like a kid; but on the other hand, people treated kids with care... Maybe it meant the man wouldn’t hurt him, right?

**•∞₪‡₪∞•**

The next morning found him rifling through the corner desk in search of mail in hopes of finding the alpha’s name: _Jensen Ackles_.

“Jared!”

The sharp call had him turning around guiltily, the envelope still in his hand.

“Why are you looking through my mail?” Jade eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“S’rry” He mumbled, “Wanted to know your name.” He held out the unopened envelope as proof.

“Oh Sweetheart, you should have just asked!” The alpha grumbled before accepting the envelope and pushing him towards the table. “I’m Jensen, alright? You can either use my name or call me alpha- your choice.”

Jared nodded as he allowed himself to be pushed down into the chair he had sat in the night before. He jumped slightly when Jensen fixed a towel around his neck in a make-shift bib, biting his lip when a plate of sandwiches – already cut into small bite-sized pieces was put in front of him. He looked up uncertainly when a plastic fork was held out to him.

“Fork or hand?” Jensen queried.

“Ummm... hand.” Jared decided: the fork didn’t seem strong enough to be able to poke through the thin slices of bread.  
Under the watchful eye of the alpha, he fed himself the cucumber sandwich, taking care not to leave a trail of crumbs. The alpha smiled at how neatly he had fed himself.

“Good boy.”

He bit back his frown when a tumbler of warm milk was held out to him, looking enviously at Jensen’s coffee; but kept his silence- not sure whether he was allowed to make demands.  
It didn’t take long for Jared to figure out that Jensen, although slightly weird with his ‘baby-fetish’, wasn’t a cruel owner. He dressed the omega in one of his own shirts and sweatpants before taking him out to shop for Jared’s clothes.

Jared went along with the purchases, not too fond of the set of tee shirts and sweat-pants- more used to button-downs and jeans; but didn’t dare protest for fear of losing even that much. It was almost mid-day before they went to a small book-store.

Jared was slightly surprised when Jensen spread out a blanket for him in one corner behind the counter; before figuring out that Jensen owned this shop. He sighed in annoyance when Jensen brought him some picture-books, but smiled his thanks at the man. The picture books bored him to death and Jared found himself more interested in watching the alpha work- the effortless way in which he ordered his staff about and dealt with picky clients reminding him of his own workplace before his imprisonment.

It didn’t take long for the alpha to become aware of his gaze and Jared ducked his head with a blush when the alpha caught him looking.  
They picked up a pizza on their way home and although Jared found himself frustrated with the way Jensen chopped the slices into minuscule bite-sized portions for him; Jared didn’t voice his objection.

He joined the alpha in front of the TV after clearing the table and was surprised when the alpha planted a chaste kiss at his temple, “I’m so proud of you, Jared. Your first day without diapers and you didn’t even have an accident!”

Jared went bright red at the thought of being forced into diapers again, but didn’t know how to tell Jensen that he’d been toilet trained for more than two decades now.

When Jensen took him to his bed that night, Jared was shaking like a leaf: he wasn’t even in heat this time and it had hurt so much the last time despite the natural lubrication provided by his heat. He reminded himself that he wasn't in prison anymore and bit his lip to keep from screaming in terror when Jensen joined him on the bed and knee-walked to his side.  
But like in other things; the alpha turned out to be patient in bed as well, preparing the omega thoroughly until Jared’s own body was welcoming the intrusion.

He lay in bed wide awake long after the Jensen had surrendered to sleep. He had never thought that a knotting would be something he could eventually grow to enjoy; but with this alpha? It seemed like a possibility- it hadn't hurt and was even half-way pleasurable. Besides, it's not like he had an option, having been bought for this very purpose.

The days soon developed a kind of routine: heading to the small book-store in the morning where Jensen would set him up in the corner with comics and children’s books and heading back home where Jensen would either feed Jared himself or break his food into smaller portions before taking Jared to bed.

Once Jensen caught him with a business magazine that Jared had picked up when he thought no one was looking; but instead of getting angry the alpha had shaken his head with a fond smile and ruffled his hair before moving on.

It was on day eleven with the alpha that things changed: a thick parcel bearing the Omega Centre’s stamp arrived in the mail and Jensen sat down with the packet on the couch instead of curling around Jared in front of the TV. “Let’s see what‘s your story.”

Jared gulped an apprehensive swallow before obediently settling across from the alpha.

It didn’t take long for the smile to disappear from the man’s face and be replaced by a frown. “You’ve been lying to me!”

Jared flinched at the growl, “Alpha!” He cowered, “Please, I-I can explain...”

Jensen simply shook his head, “Bedroom. _Now_ ”

The omega hurried to obey, stepping into his Master’s room on coltish legs and looking around to see if he could understand what was expected of him... wondering if he was finally going to be punished. When Jensen didn’t follow him immediately, he settled down to wait for the alpha’s arrival on his knees next to the bed.

It was an hour and a half before the man joined him in the room; at first he appeared startled by Jared’s presence before scrubbing a tired hand over his face, “Get on the bed, Sweetheart.”

Jared obeyed with limbs gone numb from holding one position for so long. He collapsed gracelessly on the bed and was taken aback when Jensen moved to help him settle before lying down next to him.

“Can- can you understand everything I’m saying, Jared?”

  
“Ye-yes, alpha.” Jared admitted- there was no point in lying.

  
“And you hold a Master’s degree in Business Accountancy?”

  
He nodded.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”

  
“It- it didn’t seem relevant.” He answered with a helpless shrug.

  
“You let me treat you like a little kid.”

  
Jared nodded, “I thought that’s what you wanted.”

  
“I was under the impression that you were one of those omega’s who get abandoned at birth and grow up in the centre, Jared. I saw you-” he licked his lips hesitantly, “I saw you wet your pants-”

  
“It was the branding.” Jared cut in, figuring he had nothing to lose now.

  
“But the diapers?” Jensen asked, turning curious eyes towards him.

  
“Standard procedure, I guess. I- I have been toilet trained since I was four, alpha.”

  
“You spilled your soup the first night...” the alpha continued.

  
Jared gave a self-deprecating laugh, “Nerves.”

  
“And you didn’t protest when I fed you.”

  
“I didn’t think I was allowed.”

  
Jensen nodded, before asking haltingly “And... and the sex?”

  
“I didn’t mind. Not with you. .. You didn’t hurt me.”

  
“Oh Sweetheart.” The alpha mumbled, rising on his elbows to plant a soft kiss on his brow. “I’m sorry about what happened to you in prison.”

  
Jared nodded, accepting the sympathy, “Not your fault.”

  
“So... no more treating you like a kid.”

  
Jared smiled gratefully, “Thank you.” He paused before asking, “Could I have coffee instead of milk from now on?”

  
Jensen laughed, “Absolutely!”

  
Jared relaxed, wondering how much things were going to change now that Jensen knew the truth. The man glanced at him after a moment. “Can I ask you something?”

  
He nodded.

“Why- why were you in prison?”

“It wasn’t in the papers?”

  
“It was,” Jensen confessed, “But I’d rather have you tell me yourself.”

  
“I faulted on a bank loan... and tried to run away.”

  
“Hmmm.”

  
“What?” Jared asked, recognizing the look on the alpha’s face. It was strange to talk so openly with the man after the week of virtual silence barring occasional endearments.

 

“You’re good with money, right?”

 

“Obviously I’m not...wouldn’t have been in prison if I was.”

“No; I mean... bookkeeping. You know how to do it?”

  
“I guess.”Jared admitted after a moment.

  
“Then, would you mind handling the books at my store?” Jensen asked.

  
Jared just stared open-mouthed at the man. It was a good offer, he had to admit; and given that he was going to be serving out a life-sentence with Jensen, the fact that he had a job would definitely be nice. He nodded after a moment.

  
“Thank you.” Jensen whispered.

  
“I’m the one who should be thanking you.”

  
Jensen shook his head, “I hate book-keeping. You’d be doing me a favour.”

  
“Then I’m glad to be of service.” Jared whispered back.

  
**· ∞ ₪ ‡ ₪ ∞ ·**

Things settled after that; Jared discovering Jensen hadn’t lied about not liking to maintain his books- the records were a complete mess. Not that he minded, glad to use his expertise to sort through the numbers. Living with Jensen was oddly easy- it turned out that they had a lot of common tastes, now that Jensen wasn’t treating him like a kid and restricting him to kid books and movies.

In fact Jared was taken completely by surprise when Jensen drove him to the Centre a little less than a year later: Jared was being considered for release owing to his good behaviour. And given Jensen’s glowing review, it didn’t take long for the Committee to grant him his freedom; except, Jared no longer needed it. He was free enough living with Jensen and he told the man as much as they walked out of the Centre together.

Jensen smiled softly at him, mumbling “Of course, Sweetheart... but then we wouldn’t be able to do this-” And he sank to one knee holding out a silver ring.  
Jared could barely hide his dimples as he enquired, “And how long would I be required to serve out _this_ sentence?”

Jensen grinned at him, rising to his feet as he claimed Jared’s lips with a soft, ‘forever’.

  
**· ∞ ₪ ‡ ₪ ∞ ·**

The End. 


End file.
